Rien
by meigetsu
Summary: Un oneshot TalaxKai...Ca résume tout! '


Auteur: Meigetsu

Titre: 'Rien' (Non, ca veut pas dire qu'y a pas de titre, ca veut dire que le titre c'est 'rien'... Le truc super clair... ')

Genre: Bah euh... Romance version-Meigetsu, c'est à dire: romance-pourrie.

Disclamer: Rien à moi! (Non, sans blague?) Si, si!

Réponse au review(de j'aime le détester):

Miss-elie: Merci bcp! Contente que ca t'aie plu! Désolée si c'est court, si je fais plus long, je fait un truc VRAIMENT affreux, alors bon... J'évite!

Zélina56: Merci! Cette fic là est un peu dans le même genre (un peu!) J'espère que t'aimeras aussi!

Lys en Fleur(Trop fort! J'ai mis Lys-en-fleur!): C'est le plus important que ça t'aie plu à toi! J'suis trop contente!

Bah oui Kai est uke... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suporte pas quand il est seme...

Fushicho: Beau? T'es sûre? T'as pas confondu avec 'Beua?'

Merciiii!

Chibi Zia : Eh! Tu m'as mis une review le jour où j'ai mis cette fic! Trop fort!

D'après ta review, j'ai l'impression que t'as bien aimé donc thankssss!

Sorry, ya pas de lemon dans celui-là, mais j'en rajouterais peut être un dans une suite! (Si j'ai 5 review, je fais une suite!)

Voilà voilà, je peux commencer!

Avant, je voulais dire, c'est incroyable comme ya beaucoup de fic sur beyblade, quand je suis arrivée, il y avait que 3-4 pages et mnt 8!

Aussi, j'ai remarqué que, sur beyblade, c'était l'hétéro qui était là, surtout...

Ca fait bizard comparé à Yyh ou il y a peut être 3 fic hétéro max sur 44 fics...

Enfin bref... j'avais envie de le dire...!

**Rien**

Tala jetta un regard nerveux au garçon à côté de lui, il ne lui avait plus parlé comme ça depuis longtemps.

Parler, c'était beaucoup dire, en fait, c'était surtout un long silence gêné.

Il avait du mal à se souvenir de l'''époque'' ou c'était la personne dont il était le plus proche... A l'instant, il avait été heureux de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il avait pensé que tout se débloquerai d'un coup, que tout irait beaucoup mieux...

Naif...

C'éatit un adjéctif qui ne lui convenait pas, il n'avait jamais été très naif, mais tout semblait changer quand il était avec lui...

Comme si son esprit tournait à l'envers...

Non, c'était stupide...

Lui, il n'était pas différent des autres, ce n'était qu'une personne parmis les autres, un ancien ami, un souvenir...

Pourtant...

Pourtant il se souvint des moments d'angoisse avant de lui parler, il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait.

Il se souvint avoir imaginé chaque façon dont cela pourrait se passer, du rejet brutal à une discussion amicale...

Par contre, il n'avait jamais pensé que il ne pourrait ne pas parler du tout...

C'était ridicule, on aurait dit deux adolescents timides qui ne veulent pas- qui n'osent pas- s'avouer leur amour...

Enfin... Ils étaient encore adolescent, pas aldulte, même si ils avaient tout deux la maturité d'un adulte.

Mais ils n'étaient ni timides, ni amoureux...

Quoi que...

Parfois-souvent- il s'était demandé si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus fort entre eux deux que de l'amitié...

Non.

Non, il n'y avait rien de plus...

Et pour le moment, il n'y avait plus rien, même plus de l'amitié...

Il se retourna, s'appreta à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, ce n'était pas la peine, de toute façon il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux deux... Plus rien...

Peut être juste une relation de travail... Associés, voilà, c'était ça, juste deux associés.

Rien de plus...

Pourquoi ca faisait si mal?

Non, ca ne faisait pas de mal, ça ne faisait rien du tout...

En fait, ce n'atait même pas le peine d'essayer de se convaincre que ca ne comptait pas c'était faux...

Il avait besoin de lui...

Celui qui était considéré comme glacial et asocial mais qu'il avait connu gosse.

Le capitaine des Bladebreackers

Notre ex-capitaine...

Il le regarda en biais, l'air de rien, le russe avait l'air affreusement gêné...

Et si beau, à sa manière...

Il se gifla mentalement, son cerveau devait commencer à avoir un sérieux problème, il devait se reprendre... Oui... C'était important...

'Tala?'

Il se réveilla de sa rêverie au son de la voix...

Une voix gênée, d'ailleurs...

Il se retourna pour sentir une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le choc, il ne fit rien, se contentant de rester là, completement abassourdit...

L'autre se retira bien vite, l'air encore plus gêné qu'avant:

'Je suis désolé... Je...'

Il fut coupé par une paire de bras autours de sa taille et la bouche de Tala.

Tala, lui, souriait interieurement.

Finalement, ça se passait plutôt bien...

Owari

Voilà! J'ia plus écrit depuis pas mal de temps, je suis pas sûre du résultat... Une review?


End file.
